Many ways exist to pick up animal feces. A poop scoop is a device used to pick up animal feces, such as dog feces. The feces may be pushed into a scoop, like pushing dust into a dustpan. Alternatively, two opposing scoops may be closed around animal feces to pick the feces up. In some cases, a person may use a bag, which is typically turned inside out over the person's hand, like a glove. The person may then pick up the feces using the bag over the hand and then invert the bag around the feces to contain the feces.